


Numb

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Porn, JuHaku Week, M/M, PWP, unhealthy co-dependancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(<i>but he was cold. So cold. And so numb, spreading, invading, taking over him-</i>)</p><p>For JuHaku Week 2016; Day 4: Promises</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb

Gyokuen was dead.

If Hakuryuu closed his eyes, he could still see his mother; he could imagine her bright red blood gushing out from where her head had once been; he could see the twisted gleam in her eyes, the wide smirk that had taken over her face, her pale, delicate hands enveloped in pink silks. He’d taken her head, taken his revenge. Years of pain, of regret, finally fulfilled.

Gyokuen was dead, but there was no relief.

Instead, he felt cold, empty. There was still anger, and wrath, simmering under his skin, waiting to burst from the surface, but he felt strangely… lethargic. His anger no longer had a direction. He’d achieved what he always wanted but… he…

Hakuryuu grinded his teeth, his hands clenched tight around the blanket across his lap. He just wanted to _punch_ someone, to tear something apart, but there was no object in sight, no reason to do so, no raison d’etre left.

“…kuryuu…”

Gyokuen was dead, but so were his brothers. His father. His country, which rightfully belonged to him, longed for another king. For Kouen, who did not deserve the throne, who abandoned Hakuyuu and Hakuren and who blindly followed to orders of his wretched mother. His troops didn’t trust him, and the ones that did were under Belial’s influence.

So what belonged to Hakuryuu? What purpose did he have left?

A cool touch brought him out of reverie. Hakuryuu jerked away from the fingers on his cheek, eyes immediately darting up to meet crimson. He blinked once, then looked away, his mouth turned into a deep frown. He felt his magi settle onto his bed, another hand coming to cup the young emperor’s face. His fingers clutched even tighter at his sheets, holding himself tense and still.

“Hakuryuu.” Hakuryuu resolutely kept his eyes averted, staring emotionlessly at a spot past his magi’s head. “Hakuryuu. My king. Have I done something wrong?”

Empty, so empty. There was a numbness spreading in him, and he was too tired to fight it. It spread from his heart to his gut, weaving through his veins and touching every part of his flesh. He wanted to lay down and sleep, yet, he also wanted to get up and fight, to burn the enemies of his country and take it back from the heathens who had slowly rotted it from the inside out.

( _but he was cold. So cold. And so numb, spreading, invading, taking over him-_ )

There were lips on his lips, warm and gentle, bringing him back from the depths of his mind. There were cold hands on his face that pierced through the numbness inside him, filling him with a strange warmth. Hakuryuu blinked, and there his magi was, pressed against him, their bodies joined by their mouths.

Judar slowly pulled away, his crimson eyes never leaving Hakuryuu’s face. “Ne, Hakuryuu, don’t go where I can’t follow, alright? Stay with me. Forever.”

Judar’s hands traced down to emperor’s neck, his cold touch filling Hakuryuu with warmth. They pushed the white robes off his shoulders, fingers tracing burn scars and bones. There was a strangely serious look on Judar’s face, one that Hakuryuu couldn’t recognise. It made the young king shiver, made him reach out to grasp at his magi.

“Hakuryuu, what do you want? I’m your magi, so I’ll give you anything. Everything. Just ask, and let me stay with you.” There were hands on Hakuryuu’s back, palms against his flesh, spreading warmth into him.

And suddenly, it wasn’t enough.

Hakuryuu got to his knees, his body springing forward to clutch at his magi. He could feel a hand twisting into his hair, pulling at the strands. “Ne, Hakuryuu, if you want to talk about something, I’m here for you. I’ll always listen. No matter what you might need, you know?”

( _his sister walking away from him, her back to him, eyes showing her decision and rejecting-_ )

The young emperor gasped, his body shaking, yet refusing to cry. He burrowed his nose in the crook of Judar’s neck, taking in deep, rasping breaths. One of the magi’s hands was combing through his hair, chasing out Hakuryuu’s thoughts. Another hand was rubbing up his back, warming his flesh and chasing away the numbness that was stuck under his skin.

Hakuryuu pushed at Judar, his arms wrapped tightly against the magi. He could feel it when Judar spoke, his jaw brushing against the stop of his head. “Hakuryuu, I’ll always stay with you, no matter what. I promise. You’re my king, and so I’ll never abandon you. You and I are the same, after all. You’re the only person who can understand me. So don’t go where I can’t follow because I can’t go back to the way I was before.”

Judar’s hands tugged at the emperor, bringing the two bodies even closer together. The magi’s hands were fluttering down his body, pushing his robes apart until the emperor was finally bare, the white silk lying lifelessly on the bed. Hakuryuu could feel lips tracing down his neck, light nips at his skin making jolts run through his nerves. It was as though he were bring brought to life through the light kisses, the numbness inside him finally receding at every bite, every touch, and every place where skin met skin.

Hakuryuu could finally _breathe_.

He sighed deeply, falling back onto his bed. Judar followed him, the magi’s lip never leaving his skin. His hands moved from the emperor’s back to his torso, cool fingers tracing ribs and gently soothing scars that didn’t hurt.

( _so hot, too hot, his flesh burning, and pain, pain, pain…_ )

“Judar…”

“Yes, my king?”

Hakuryuu’s fingers reached our for his magi, tugging at black tresses until finally, _finally_ , Judar brought his lips to meet his, their mouths moving against each other gently. Hakuryuu could feel the numbness being replaced with something warmer, something calm, yet completely and utterly _alive_ and he needed more, more of it, anything, more-

Judar’s fingers circled his hole, making him squirm under the magi. Even now, the magi’s touch was unnaturally cold. Hakuryuu gasped, feeling a tongue slide inside his mouth, rubbing against his own. He sighed, arms wrapping loosely around the magi’s neck.

There was another hand, wrapping tightly around him, squeezing him tightly. Hakuryuu gasped unable to keep up with the stimuli – the fingers at his hole, the hand around his cock and the tongue in his mouth. There was so much input, so much to take in, so much replacing the numbness and filling him to the brim with… with something. Not love, never love, but filling him up, enveloping him, keeping him warm and alive and-

( _but was he really alive? Truly? Everyone he loved was dead, except-_ )

Judar pulled his face away, licking up the emperor’s face. “Hakuryuu, what do you want right now? I’ll give you anything, you just have to ask.”

Hakuryuu shuddered. He could feel Judar’s arousal pushing against his thigh, could feel his heart stutter and his face flush. What did he want? What did he—

The emperor gazed up at Judar, his breath unsteady and his body shivering. He reached a hand down between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around Judar’s clothed crotch, keeping his gaze steady. He heard Judar’s sharp inhale before the magi nodded once.

Judar pulled his body away reluctantly, retracting his hands from Hakuryuu’s body. Immediately, panic swelled in the young emperor. Had he been misunderstood? Was Judar disgusted with him? Unwilling to make love to him? Was Judar going to leave him? 

( _they always left, everyone always left--_ )

There were hands cupping his face again, tracing the burn scars on his cheek. “Shh, my king, I said I would never leave you. That’s a promise I’ll keep forever. Just give me a moment, okay?”

Judar undressed quickly, softly humming to himself as he did so. There was a faint smile on his face, unexpectedly earnest and sincere.

( _but he couldn’t trust that, could he? After all, even his own sister-_ )

There were lips on his collarbone, mouthing at the skin. “You’re mine, you know. You’re my king, so you belong to me, and you know that, right?”

Hakuryuu gave a quiet sound of agreement before sighing softly. He could feel Judar’s mouth curve up in a smile, the magi’s hands trailing down his body once more. He reached for the clasp in the magi’s hair, fiddling with the metal clasp until it came free. “And you serve me. Only me.”

“Of course.”

“No one else. Not Kouen or Koumei or Kouha.”

“That was obvious.”

“Shut up. And you’ll never leave me.”

“Never.”

A slick finger pushed into him, the burn unfamiliar to any sensation Hakuryuu had ever felt before. He gasped, wiggling at the intrusion. Judar peppered his face with kisses, whispering softly against scarred and clear skin alike. The finger pushed in and out, a second coming to join it.

“Where did you even-“

“Magic. Now, shh, I’m going to take care of you. I always do, don’t I?”

Hakuryuu shivered, his hands reaching out to trace shapes in Judar’s pale skin. The fingers in his spread, slick and cold, yet filling him, replacing the numbness, the emptiness, the-

“Hurry up.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Hakuryuu inhaled sharply, feeling every nerve in him tense. The fingers stopped their movements, the other hand, which had been in his hair, suddenly stilling in their petting motions. “After all this time, you still don’t trust me? Hey, hey, you’re my king. After all, you’re the same as me. I don’t want to hurt _you_. Just those around you.”

The fingers in him crooked, hitting something that had Hakuryuu arching off the bed, gasping and shaking, his hands flying up to grab at the magi. Judar chuckled, his nose nuzzling into the emperor’s neck.

“See? Good, isn’t it? I’ll take care of you, my king, my Hakuryuu.”

Hakuryuu couldn’t help but moan, his heart beating so fast he thought it would rip itself free from his chest. He rolled his hips against Judar’s, feeling the magi twitch as their cocks rubbed against each other.

“Shit. Hakuryuu, I-”

“How many times do I have to tell you to shut up?”

A third finger was in him now, spreading him open for the magi. His cock was leaking precome, longing to be touched, but Judar’s free hand went to his chest instead, tracing around a nipple, gently tweaking the flesh until it hardened.

( _he couldn’t even reach back; he was powerless, alone, useless, what was the point in-_ )

Judar rolled onto his back, bringing Hakuryuu on top of him. The three fingers left him, leaving him empty again. There was the sudden sound of a whine, sharp with some broken emotion, almost inhumane. A moment later, Hakuryuu realised _he_ was the one making that sound, so pathetic as it was.

“Hey, look at me, my king.” The emperor lifted himself from Judar’s chest, staring down at the beautiful magi he could call his own. Judar’s hand grasped his wrist, bringing it to align the magi’s cock to his entrance. “Is this alright, my king? Would you want something else?”

Hakuryuu rolled his eyes, slowly sinking himself down onto Judar. He hissed as sank further down, the magi’s cock stretching him more than his fingers had. “I thought you knew everything about me?”

Judar’s hands were on his waist, massaging the flesh. He smirked, rolling his hips upward when Hakuryuu finally took his entire length into him. “I do, but… how do you feel?”

( _how did he-_ )

“Full.”

“Ehh? C’mon Hakuryuu, give me something a little better than that!”

“… _full_.”

Judar was _everywhere_ – in his flesh, his bones, his veins, his lungs. He was on his skin, from the dying saliva on his face trailing down from the cool touches that extended down to his hips. He was full of the magi’s presence, inside and out, pushing out the numbness, the emptiness, the lethargy, the fear, the worries. Pushing out everything but the hate and the wrath and his unusual fondness for his magi.

“Then, Hakuryuu, if you’re ever empty, come to me, and I’ll put you back together again.”

Hakuryuu bit his lip, nodding only once before he began to move, pushing himself up and back down onto Judar’s cock. He gasped as Judar rolled his hips, hitting something that sent waves of pleasure crashing through his body. He squeezed his eyes tight as he rode his magi, quiet whines and moans slipping past his lips, his whole body tense with feeling.

“Ne, Hakuryuu…” Judar’s hands were on his chest now, teasing at his nipples, “Your rukh is so pretty right now. It’s so excited, fluttering about, and so black… it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve seen.”

Hakuryuu grunted, feeling tugs at his hair. He leant forward, his chest resting against Judar’s chest, mouth huffing against black hair. He tilted his head sideways, allowing his magi bite at this neck, sucking purple marks into his skin. Groans left his mouth as Judar switched to a different patch of skin, purpling his flesh again and again.

“I take it back. You, my king, are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” A nip, “More beautiful than the flowers blooming in the springtime.” A suck, “More beautiful than the moon’s reflection in the water.” A lick, “More beautiful than any rukh, black _or_ white.”

Hands slipped down Hakuryuu’s body, grabbing at his butt cheeks to quicken their pace. He pressed his lips against Judar’s, panting against his mouth, and refusing to look away from the crimson eyes that were filled with adoration.

( _no one loved him like Judar did, though, and no one could hope to replace what Judar has given him-_ )

“Hakuryuu, let me fill you up.” Words were breathed into his mouth, quiet, yet pleading, “Let me come in you, please?”

“Only if you promise.”

“Hm? Promise what?”

“What you’ll never abandon me.” ( _his sister’s back-_ ) “That you’ll never betray me.” ( _fire, his flesh burning-_ ) “That you’ll stay by my side.” ( _the two people he looked up to most-_ ) “Promise me.”

“You’re so silly, Hakuryuu.”

Hakuryuu tensed, his body stilling for a second before Judar wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking in time with their bucking.

“Of course I promise that. That and more. I’ve said so, I’ve been saying so this entire time.” Hakuryuu could feel his body tensing, could feel the build up inside him, just a moment away from- “I promised you the world, after all. You’re my king. And there’s no one better suited for the world than the king I love.”

Hakuryuu lets out a whine as he comes, white spurts covering both their chests. Judar comes a moment later, filling his king. They both take a moment, clutching at one another and covered in sweat and sperm, lying on the emperor’s bed.

“…I should clean us up.”

“Noooooo, Hakuryuu!” Judar wrapped his arms tighter around his king, refusing to let the emperor out of his grasp. “I don’t wanna move!”

“…You were oddly serious a moment before.”

“That’s because you were upset.” The immediate reply silences Hakuryuu. “I love you, you know.”

( _no one loved-_ )

“It’s fine if you don’t believe me right now. You will eventually.”

Hakuryuu’s nods once, then closes his eyes. He feels Judar finally pull out of his body, then a rush as something warm slips down between his legs.

“… Ugh. I should clean myself-”

“No! Absolutely not!” Hakuryuu is clutched impossibly tighter, the magi’s face pressing against his hair.

“And why not? I feel disgusting.”

“No! Never say that!” The magi nuzzled against his head, a content sigh leaving his lips. “Because you’re covered in me and you’re mine. So it’s alright if I’m the one to dirty you up.”

Hakuryuu sighed, giving up for the time being as he slowly relaxed in Judar’s hold. He closed his eyes as sleep tugged at him, finally feeling warm yet completely and utterly _alive_ and _whole_.

**Author's Note:**

> ayy first time trying to write sex so yay applause for trying. Uhm. Happy JuHaku week? (so late i'm so late)


End file.
